Encuentros
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Historias cortas sobre Roy, Riza y sus encuentros amorosos desde que se conocieron. Espero les agrade. 4to encuentro: Gracias. Riza ha decidido ayudar a Roy convertirse en alquimista. Una vez que lo logré, ¿qué pasará con ellos?
1. Primer Encuentro: Descontrol

**Encuentros**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Hola a todas!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la dosis de Royai necesaria . Les explico: serán una serie de drabbles sobre los encuentros íntimos entre Roy y Riza desde el primero hasta lo que la imaginación me aguante.

Más que claro que habrá lemon, de todo tipo… algunos pueden ser muy tiernos y otros mas fuertes. Trataré de poner una advertencia en cada uno de ellos.

Ya… las dejo… disfruten el primero.

* * *

**Descontrol**

Hacía unos cuatro años que Roy Mustang había llegado a Ciudad del Este en busca de un alquimista de apellido Hawkeye. En ese entonces, el jovencito contaba con solo 15 años de edad y un ímpetu indomable con tal de lograr su objetivo: _aprender alquimia._

El maestro Hawkeye había sido difícil de convencer, pero pudo más la insistencia del adolescente, por lo que después de muchos ruegos, conversaciones y hasta uno que otro insulto finalmente el alquimista había accedido a ser su maestro y acogerlo en su hogar por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Se instaló allí durante el verano de 1901, dispuesto a quedarse allí hasta ser el mejor alquimista de la flama. Una vez en el lugar, reparó en un detalle que había pasado por alto: _Hawkeye tenía una hija_. No pensaba encontrarse con aquella sorpresa, porque ignoraba que el hombre hubiera estado casado y mucho menos intuyó que criaba solo a una niña de no mas de 12 años.

La pequeña se llamaba Riza. Tenía el cabello rubio, unos grandes ojos rojizos y aun su cuerpo y rostro tenían rasgos infantiles. Al parecer la presencia de Roy no le incomodaba y al joven Mustang no le llamó mayormente la atención. Era solo una niña inofensiva e inocente que esperaba no interfiriera en su aprendizaje alquímico.

Fue cuando Roy enteró los 19 que aquella niña dejó de parecerle tan ajena.  
Es que con poco menos de 16 años, y a pesar de llevar ahora el cabello corto como un varón, su rostro se había torneado más femenino, sus ojos soltaban un brillo especial, sus labios se habían engrosado, su antes famélico cuerpo se había vuelto más curvilíneo y resaltaba el contorno de un insipiente busto y una cintura tan estrecha que estaba seguro podría rodear con un solo brazo.

Esa pequeña niña rubia se había vuelto mujer. Y era _condenadamente hermosa_.

"**Muchacho, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabo de decirte?"** fue Hawkeye quien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"**No, maestro, lo siento"** Roy admitió sonrojado. Por suerte el mayor no tenía idea ni intuía en que estaba pensando en ese momento. De haberlo hecho, lo habría matado a golpes.

Aquel día fue mas caluroso que de costumbre, así que una vez terminadas las clases con el maestro, Roy se dirigió a su habitación a buscar una toalla y bajar a darse una ducha fría.

Las habitaciones estaban en la segunda planta, a continuación de la escalera. El pelinegro ocupaba una habitación al fondo el pasillo, mientras que Riza y su padre tenían sus habitaciones a un costado.

Mientras subía la escala oyó a su maestro gritarle que iría al pueblo a comprar víveres, así que estaría solo en la casa. Se percató de que se había equivocado cuando al pasar por fuera de la habitación de Riza la oyó tararear una canción. La puerta estaba entreabierta y no pudo evitar observarla.

Lo que vio fue, por lo menos, _perturbador_.

Al parecer la rubia había tenido la misma idea que él y se había dado una ducha. Se había puesto sólo la ropa interior y paseaba tranquila por la habitación mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Si el jovencito ya sentía calor, este se duplicó ante la vista de la casi desnuda hija de su maestro. No quería mirar, de veras, pero estaba como hechizado y no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así de embelesado, extasiado hasta que fue interrumpido al descubrir una extraña estrechez en el pantalón.

'_Demonios'_ masculló al dirigir la mirada a su entrepierna_. '¿Porqué diablos no puedo dejar de mirarla?'_

En ese momento Riza notó que estaba siendo observada por el aprendiz de su padre. Volteó a mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido **"Si quieres hablar conmigo, deberías tocar primero"**

La frase devolvió a Roy a la realidad. Riza lo había descubierto y lo miraba inquisidoramente.

"**Lo siento mucho, Riza… es que yo… iba a mi pieza… tu padre no está… yo te oí cantar… vi la puerta abierta… no quise mirar, bueno sí, pero… es decir…"**

La chiquilla sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Roy. Él se calló instantáneamente. Al parecer la rubia se lo había tomado con humor y no le molestaba en absoluto que él la hubiera estado observando.

"**Está bien… no importa"** agregó ella mientras se ponía un vestido que estaba sobre su cama. **"Yo también tengo algo de culpa en esto…no debería provocarte. Lo siento"**

Eso _sí _había sido extraño. _¿Riza estaba reconociendo que lo provocaba?._

Entonces… cuando se paseaba por la casa en ropa ligera, cuando le sonreía dulcemente cada vez que cruzaban miradas, cuando se sentaba a observarlo a él y su padre practicando alquimia y cuando les ofrecía un vaso de jugo luego de las calurosas tardes de verano y, casualmente, le rozaba las manos al entregarle el vaso… _¿todo era intencional?_

"**Mi padre me ha dicho que ya no soy una niña, que debo cuidar mas mis modales y lo que hago cuando haya algún hombre cerca pero…"**

La rubia seguía hablando, pero Roy nunca llegó a entender nada de lo que ella dijo. De un par de zancadas acortó la distancia entre ambos, la alzó de la cintura y la acalló con un beso.

Se había vuelto loco, completamente demente… quien sabe si por el calor que hacía, o porque tanto estudiar alquimia y hacer experimentos con componentes extraños ya le había dañado el cerebro. Cualquier pensamiento cuerdo quedó en el olvido cuanto sintió que la jovencita le respondía la caricia y subía sus manos a su pecho.

El ojinegro olvidó cualquier reparo anterior que hubiese tenido y tomando a la rubia de los muslos la llevó hasta la cama y se acomodaron en ella. Le sorprendió su propia desvergüenza.

Las manos de Riza comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa. En ese momento ella tampoco comprendía como había terminado en semejante situación: _en su pieza, en su cama, con Roy Mustang besándola como si en eso se le fuera la vida_. Tal vez después se arrepentiría… por ahora, prefería seguir sus impulsos y dejarse querer por el pelinegro muchacho. Ya habría tiempo para dimitir después.

Roy ayudó a Riza a quitarse el vestido recién puesto, sin dejar por un segundo de besarla. Acto seguido terminó de quitarse la camisa y se bajó la cremallera del pantalón… necesitaba liberar la presión en su bragadura. Sentía calientes las mejillas y sudaba frío, la expectativa de lo que vendría era excitante. Deslizó sus manos por las largas piernas de la joven hasta sus bragas y las quitó con suavidad. Hizo lo mismo con el corpiño de ella y finalmente con sus propios pantaloncillos.

Ambos temblaban ante la escena. Los dos jóvenes, completamente desnudos, respirando agitadamente.

"**Yo…" **la menor intentó decir algo, Roy se adelantó y la besó con suavidad.

"**Tranquila… lo sé. Yo tampoco"**

Era_ el_ momento. Mustang le separó las piernas a Riza, se acomodó entre ellas y subió a su boca para besarla. Sujetándola de las nalgas empujó dentro de ella con suavidad, lo que menos quería era lastimar a la joven. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras luchaba contra el gemido y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Roy lo notó y se detuvo para darle una tregua, luego de unos momentos ella lo miró con determinación y le dio pase para continuar.

Comenzaron un ritmo. El pelinegro vigilaba con cuidado la expresión de la mujer bajo sus atenciones, la embestía con fuerza dejando escapar sonoros gemidos. Riza le arañaba la espalda ante la oleada de sensaciones que la invadía. Finalmente, ella sintió a Roy tensarse entre sus brazos, y un calor indescriptible la llenó en lo más profundo de su ser. Se quedaron un rato así, acariciándose mientras se normalizaban sus respiraciones.

El varón salió de su interior y depositó un beso en la frente de la rubia. Ella lo observó, todavía con los ojos húmedos, le acarició el rostro y le revolvió el negro cabello ligeramente mojado por el sudor. Él se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro preocupado… la culpa por lo que había hecho se hizo presente. Riza acomodó a su lado, recostando su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

"**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"** murmuraba el muchacho mientras le acariciaba el cabello. **"Dios… ¡tu padre me matará! No eres mas que una niña, y yo… soy un maldito idiota impulsivo"**

"**¿Te arrepientes?"** la pregunta de la joven fue concisa. La respuesta la tenía clara.

"**Claro que no, pero…"**

"**Shhh"** Riza le pidió mientras le tocaba los labios **"Entonces no hay nada más que pensar…"**

Mustang se sorprendió de ver a la joven tan tranquila en sus brazos. Aquel rubio ángel le había entregado un precioso regalo, no se olvidaría de eso jamás. Sucumbió ante la tranquilidad del momento y se dejó llevar por la sensación de haber vivido algo maravilloso, limitándose a disfrutar de ese oasis de paz, amor y entrega.

Un poco después, la rubia se quedó profundamente dormida. Roy la acomodó en la cama antes de irse a su habitación. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Cuando el maestro Hawkeye regresó, encontró a su hija dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro, y a Roy también durmiendo con una expresión de satisfacción, como quien ha cumplido su mayor deseo y disfruta del triunfo.

Una idea insana rondó la cabeza del hombre… _¿¿sería que su pequeña hija y ese mequetrefe de Roy estaban…??_ El hombre sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. _No_… su hija todavía era una niña y Mustang había demostrado ser un joven correcto durante todos los años que llevaba en medio de su familia.

Por suerte para Roy y Riza, Hawkeye había resultado ser bastante despistado después de todo… No reparó en que su hija estaba durmiendo desnuda, ni que en el piso de su habitación estaban desparramados todos los ropajes de ella y de su joven aprendiz.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

**Fin!** Ojalá les haya gustando a todos :)

Ya tengo una idea para dos mas… en estos días las escribo y las subo.

Cariños para todas!!

Las quiere, _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 06/09/2008 y subido al instante.


	2. Segundo Encuentro: Celos

**Encuentros**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Hola a todas de nuevo!! Les traigo el segundo drabble!! Espero les guste este también.

Prometí avisarles y este está un poquito (que va, bastante) más fuerte que el anterior. Traté de seguir las sugerencias que me hicieron y hacerlo un poco mas explícito, pero creo que se me ha pasado la mano. He dejado a Roy como un idiota bastardo y pervertido (... siento voces tras de mi que me dicen "¿y acaso no es así?" XD) y casi en extremo de hacer de este capítulo completamente PWP. Quiero bastante a Roy, no me lo imagino tan malvado como en este fic... le tengo en alta estima. Aunque no se note.

Ahora si pueden seguir… recordar que FMA no es mío, si no de la genial Hiromu Arakawa. Por Dios! Me ha encantado el capítulo 87 del manga!!

* * *

**Celos**

Después de mucho meditar, el joven Roy Mustang decidió unirse a la milicia de Amestris, pese a la inicial y fuerte objeción de su maestro.

Dejó la casa de los Hawkeye para dirigirse a Central City a tramitar su ingreso a la academia. Había decidido hacer el examen para alquimista estatal, pero no se sentía preparado. Es que su maestro se había negado a seguirle enseñando alquimia desde que supo que entraría a los militares.

Pasó más de un año sin comunicarse con Hawkeye ni con su hija, pero fue mientras corría el 1906 que decidió ir a hacerle una visita a la familia que lo había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Aunque, la razón no solo era aquella. Debía reconocer que moría de ganas de ver de nuevo a la rubia chiquilla que había dejado olvidada tras su partida.

A estas alturas, ya debería haber enterado los 17 años. Y seguramente estaría más hermosa que antes.

Mientras iba en el tren rumbo a East City, recordó la última conversación que había tenido con ella.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"**Así que te vas"** espetó ella desde la puerta de la habitación de Roy mientras lo observaba haciendo unas maletas

"**Sí, Riza. Es lo que debo hacer"** se volteó para mirarla y notó que tenía los ojos hinchados. _¿Había estado llorando por él?_

"**Buena suerte, por favor no mueras"** agregó la rubia con una sonrisa fingida antes de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación.

Roy intentó seguirla, pero no tuvo valor para tocar la puerta y hablar con ella. Sabía que su partida no tenía explicación alguna y que la jovencita tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo por haber sido un mal nacido.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Seguramente, Riza nunca le perdonaría haberla dejado como si nada. Porque después de aquella tarde en que habían terminado intimando en su habitación, la relación entre ellos se había vuelto completamente distinta. Eran amigos, amantes, cómplices… todo en cuanto la oscuridad de la noche o las largas tardes de estudio del maestro Hawkeye les permitiera.

Por eso cuando se encontró nuevamente en el umbral de la puerta del hogar de los Hawkeye, le temblaban las manos. Ninguno de los habitantes del lugar lo recibiría con una sonrisa, eso era seguro.

Golpeó suave y tragó saliva cuando sintió pasos del otro lado y finalmente le abrieron la puerta. Su sorpresa fue máxima al no encontrar miradas reprobatorias, si no que la cálida mirada de una anciana.

"**Buen día, jovencito… supongo que buscas a la niña Riza, ¿o me equivoco**?" la dulce señora le preguntó con una sonrisa

Sonrió tranquilo. En un primer momento pensó que la familia ya no vivía allí, pero el nombre de Riza era demasiado familiar. **"Un gusto, señora… mi nombre es Roy Mustang, soy oficial militar. En verdad estoy buscando al señor Hawkeye… el fue mi maestro por varios años"**

"**Ya veo…"** la dama le hizo un gesto para que entrara "**Creo que he oído hablar de ti, muchacho" **la expresión de Roy se volvió intranquila **"No te preocupes, nada malo en todo caso"**

"**No sabe cuanto me tranquiliza eso, señora. Sinceramente pensé que me odiarían"**

"**Bueno, ya conoces a Hawkeye… el es un tanto extremista a veces"** la anciana se sentó en un sofá de la sala **"Yo estoy ayudando a Riza hace unos meses, ella sola no puede lidiar con su padre terco y enfermo"**

"**¿Enfermo?"** Mustang preguntó incrédulo **"¿Qué ha sucedido?"**

"**Nadie sabe que es lo que tiene el pobre hombre, pero no creo que dure mucho mas"**

El pelinegro se sintió mal consigo mismo. Había abandonado a aquella familia cuando mas lo necesitaban.

"**Hawkeye está encerrado en su estudio… si lo conoces ya debes saber que puede pasar horas allí. Tendrás que tener paciencia, muchachito"**

"**Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a esperarlo por días si es necesario"** La anciana se levantó a recoger unos libros que estaban en la mesa de centro **"Por cierto… ¿Riza….?"**

La de blanco cabello se sonrió, al parecer estaba esperando la pregunta hace mucho** "Ha salido con Christopher"** Roy frunció el ceño preso de una repentina ira. _¿Sería aquel idiota el novio de Riza? ¿y como diablos Hawkeye permitía que su hija saliera a solas con cualquiera?_.

La mujer continuó hablando **"El chico vive aquí cerca, está muy interesado en Riza"** Nuevamente, Roy bufó molesto **"Pero tranquilo, muchacho, creo que tu eres mucho mejor para ella. Además eres mas guapo"**

"**Le agradezco el halago, señora… pero dudo que eso me sirva de algo ahora"** confesó el militar con fingida sonrisa.

La mujer se acercó al pelinegro y le dio un golpecito en la espalda. **"Ella no tardará en llegar, así que me retiro. Espero puedan arreglar sus diferencias, chiquillo. Adiós"**

No dijo nada, pero en silencio agradeció el voto de confianza de aquella mujer a la que acababa de conocer.

-...-...

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando efectivamente, Riza hizo aparición en la gran casona. Lo malo de ello fue que no estaba sola, sino con un muchacho rubio, de ojos café, ligeramente mas alto que Roy.

"**Hola Riza"** el militar trató de sonar despreocupado, pero no lo logró del todo. La expresión de la joven pasó de un leve sonrojo a una palidez sepulcral.

"**Riz… ¿lo conoces?"** el rubio le preguntó en voz baja a ella.

La hija de Hawkeye asintió. **"Sí. El es Roy Mustang, el aprendiz de mi padre"** En seguida, miró fijamente al alquimista **"Roy… el es Christopher Muller, un amigo"**

El tono en que ella había pronunciado la última palabra había logrado cabrear a Mustang de sobremanera y también la confianza con que el aparecido había tratado a su chica... esperen, _¿había dicho suya?_. Al parecer el reencuentro lo había hecho ponerse un tanto sentimental.

Christopher le tendió la mano al moreno y este la aceptó con sorna. Se miraron fijamente, como si se estuvieran retando por la atención de la mujer. Finalmente, ella rompió el hielo y comenzó a hablar.

"**Chris…"** pronunció suave haciendo que tanto el rubio como el pelinegro la observaran. **"Muchas gracias por traerme a casa"**

El de ojos claros entendió aquello como una indirecta para irse. Se acercó a Riza y le besó una mano. **"Sabes que siempre es un placer verte. Lo repetiremos cuando tu quieras"**

Riza y Roy se sonrojaron a rabiar. La primera por vergüenza, y el segundo de puro enfado contenido. Ya tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños. Vio como la pareja de rubios se alejaba y luego de unos instantes, la ojiambarina volvió sola.

"**No pensé que te volvería a ver, Roy"** afirmó mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared. Roy la miraba de soslayo sin decir palabra alguna. **"¿Has venido a ver a mi padre? No creo que te reciba de muy buena forma, sigue molesto contigo"**

El pelinegro no bajaba la mirada, mientras apretaba con fuerza descomunal los puños. Nunca había sentido algo similar, como un fuego que le quemaba las entrañas y le provocaba ganas de masacrar a golpes lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino.

_Rabia. _

No, no era solo eso, se habría dado cuenta… era algo mas potente que no podía ni quería descifrar.

"**Eh, Roy ¿sucede algo?"**

Aquella pregunta terminó por sacarlo completamente de los estribos. Se levantó y corrió hasta Riza, le tomó el rostro con fuerza excesiva y la aprisionó contra la pared antes de empezarla a besar. Desesperado, herido, enrabiado… la joven trataba de zafarse de aquel descontrolado hombre pero no lo logró. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en la impotencia.

"**Mierda, Riza, ¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?"** le susurró entre besos y mordiscos. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Ni siquiera pasó por su mente que le estaba haciendo daño a la mujer**. "No puedes salir con cualquier bastardo que muestre un poco de interés por ti… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga que no puedo vivir si ti? ¿Qué no quiero verte con otro?... maldición, ¿acaso no vez que me estas desquiciando?"**

Poco le importó que alguien pudiera escucharlo. Simplemente no pudo contener el grito desesperado en su garganta ante la escena que había visto. Ahora si lo sabía, _estaba celoso_. Riza era suya y no permitiría que nadie más osara ni siquiera pensar en ella como algo mas que una amiga.

No le dio espacio a decir nada más y aún entre besos logró meterla a la fuerza en la biblioteca. Ya allí, cerró la puerta con llave. No quería ninguna interrupción. Esto a penas estaba empezando

"**Roy…"** ella musitó en un hilo de voz. Lo miraba estupefacta, nunca había conocido ese lado el joven. Sabía que era un apasionado y un tanto impetuoso, pero nunca pensó encontrarse en esa situación. Le dolían las muñecas por la fuerza con que el hombre la aprisionaba y sentía los labios hinchados y sensibles.

"**Cállate, cállate, Riza… no me hagas enfadar mas por amor de Dios"**. De un solo manotazo mandó al suelo todo lo que había en el escritorio y acostó a Riza en el. Sin delicadeza, rasgó la ropa de ella que no hacia más que molestar, se bajó los pantalones y de un solo empujón entró en ella.

La joven debió ahogar un grito de dolor cuando el azabache la penetró. Sintió tibias lágrimas resbalar por sus rojas mejillas. Podía contar con una mano las veces que había estado con un hombre (mas precisamente, con Roy) por lo que su cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba del todo, menos considerando que esta vez la estaban forzando. Nunca creyó posible que Roy, ese joven al que tanto amaba y añoraba desde que se había marchado hubiera regresado, y no precisamente a pedirle perdón o jurarle amor eterno, si no que a recordarle que era suya de una manera no muy grata.

Apoyado en las caderas femeninas, Mustang empujaba con fuerza bestial. Se le había hecho más difícil que otras veces, ya que la jovencita a su lado parecía no estar disfrutando y su cuerpo, inconscientemente, oponía resistencia al contacto.

"**Roy, detente por favor… me estas haciendo daño…"** le suplicó entre sollozos "**Por favor, Roy, por favor, por favor"**

Él no lo hizo. Porque cada palabra sólo lo encendía más. La embistió cada vez con más fuerza, mientras le susurraba una que otra cosa ininteligible. Riza se sentía miserable… en parte ella tenía la culpa de lo que el joven militar le estaba haciendo. Podía correr y decírselo a su padre, pero si hacía eso tendría que decirle también que no era primera vez que Roy la hacía suya y que las anteriores habían sido de muy buena gana.

"**Te amo, Riza…"** fue la única parte del mensaje que la rubia si logró entender. Quedó estupefacta. **"No te quiero perder… júrame que no me vas a dejar nunca, júrame que no vas a dejar que nadie mas que yo te toque. Júralo"**

Esas dos palabras bastaron para que aquello que había comenzado siendo una tortura terminara por ser la mejor tarde que tendría en años.

"**Roy…"** ella alzó una mano hasta el varonil rostro del joven y le acaricio la mejilla. Cuando él por fin la miró, pudo notar que tenía los ojos húmedos. **"Yo también te amo…por favor, sólo cálmate"**

No hubo necesidad de seguir hablando. Las palabras de la rubia habían logrado suavizar el temple del pelinegro y ahora, con más delicadeza, siguió entrando y saliendo de la joven para hacerla disfrutar del encuentro. Sentía como Riza temblaba bajo su cuerpo, ya mas tranquila que al comienzo.

Se estuvieron un buen rato así, sintiéndose, buscándose, acariciándose… no había ruido alguno en la habitación porque todos eran extinguidos por los fugaces besos que intercambiaba la joven pareja. Solo se separaban para tomar aire, o para dejar escapar uno que otro quejido de satisfacción.

Riza envolvió a Roy con sus piernas atrayéndolo más hacia si. Buscaba la forma de sentirlo aún mas cerca, más suyo. Ante el gesto, el militar soltó un gruñido que ella apresuró a acallar con sus labios. El joven arremetió un par de veces más antes de bajar el ritmo y finalizar el encuentro.

Se incorporaron rápidamente, no querían que el padre de la joven los encontrase en semejante situación. En silencio, se acomodaron la ropa que ahora estaba húmeda por el sudor. A Riza no le fue tan bien ya que la cremallera de su falda estaba arruinada y su ropa interior había quedado hecha jirones.

"**Lo siento"** espetó Mustang al percatarse del detalle mientras intentaba acomodarle la ropa a la rubia, sin éxito. **"He sido grosero contigo, deberías odiarme. Por lo de antes y… lo de ahora"**

Ella lo observó largamente, la expresión dormilona del joven no le permitía recriminarle nada. **"Solo quiero que prometas que no volverás a irritarte como lo hiciste hoy. No me gusta verte así"**

Él le sonrió. **"De acuerdo… no volveré a portarme como un idiota"**

"**Eso espero. Se te está haciendo costumbre pedir disculpas despues de... tu sabes"** suspiró ella **"No tienes motivos para enfadarte. Sabes que no sería capaz de engañarte"**

Aquello había sido más que solo una afirmación. _Era una confesión, una promesa…_

Roy se acercó al rostro de la joven y la besó suave en los labios. **"No sabes como me alegra saberlo"**

Riza lo observó perpleja, mientras el hombre recogía las cosas que había tirado en su exabrupto de rabia y las volvía a poner en el escritorio. Una vez que terminó, se acercó y abrazó a la joven por detrás. La empujó hasta la puerta y salieron de la biblioteca aun abrazados. Ninguno de los dos atinaba a romper la caricia. Fue ella la que finalmente se apartó de Roy, él no pudo evitar la expresión de decepción.

"**Voy a mi cuarto" **anunció ella.** "Hasta un rato, Roy…"**

El la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se alejaba y subía la escalera. No pudo evitar llamarla.** "Ey, Riza…"**

"**Sí??" **

Cruce de miradas, un mar de sentimientos fluía entre ellos.** "Yo…"**

En eso, el maestro Hawkeye salió de su estudio. Mustang volteó a mirarlo y Riza aprovechó para perderse por el pasillo.

El militar suspiró desganado. Otra vez quedaría sin poder descargar sus sentimientos. Trató de volver a su semblante normal antes de dirigirse a su maestro de alquimia. Aquella tarde sería mas larga de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Les gustó?. Espero que si, pero a mi no me convenció del todo. No va conmigo esto de ser tan ruda y brusca para escribir. Roycito!! Perdoname!! :(

Ya tengo la idea para un tercero… y se me acaba de ocurrir el cuarto capitulo . Jaja… creo que no podré hacer mas de 6, no pensé que fuera tan difícil hacer lemon.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Las quiere, _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 13/09/2008. Subido en mi U, ya que me he quedado sin internet en mi apartamento TT


	3. Tercer Encuentro: Revelación

**Encuentros**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! Pues… no me gustó el anterior :( . Tenía reparos en publicarlo, y pues… aún me arrepiento. Aunque igual me dejaron reviews, no quedé del todo feliz. No me gusta escribir cosas tan sórdidas y fuertes, así que de vuelta a lo suavecito.

Al paso que voy, este fic terminará sin nada de lemon (cosa que a más de alguien le molestará… otros felices). Pero bueno, no se puede complacer a todos tampoco.

De todas formas, creo que nunca más escribiré un capítulo como el anterior. Lo borraría; pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y no tengo ganas de rehacerlo todo.

Este capítulo es **mucho** más suave… Como verán, el énfasis se está yendo cada vez más a la historia y no solo en los "encuentros" por si mismos. Ojalá les agrade esto también ^^

Ahora si pueden seguir… recordar que FMA no es mío, si no de la genial Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Encuentro tres: Revelación **

-Eh, Roy… -

-¿Qué sucede, Maes?-

Dos militares, ambos pelinegros, conversaban animadamente mientras bebían un par de whiskys en uno de los tantos bares de Central City. El primero era Maes Hughes, de unos 25 años. Tenía los ojos verdes, levemente escondidos tras sus anteojos.

-El examen de alquimistas de este semestre es en dos semanas más. Supongo que esta vez si te inscribirás, ¿o no?-

-No lo sé, Maes…- el otro muchacho, Roy Mustang, confesó un tanto cabizbajo. –La visita que le hice a mi maestro fue un tanto… pues… caótica-

-Ya me lo contaste, Roy. Empezaste discutiendo con él y terminaste encargándote de su funeral y de su hija… menuda suertecita la tuya-

-Aún no domino bien algunas teorías alquímicas. Hawkeye apenas me instruyó en lo básico y ahora no tengo como conseguir más información -Mustang suspiró pesadamente y se bebió el resto de whisky que le quedaba –¡El maestro no dejo nada! ¡Ni un libro, ni un rastro de su investigación!. Lo único que me dijo fue "te dejo a mi hija, ella te ayudará"-

-¿Entonces porque diablos no le pediste ayuda a ella?- Hughes se rascó la cabeza confuso

-No es tan fácil, Maes… -añadió Roy –No puedo forzarla…- la palabra 'de nuevo' resonó de inmediato en su mente –Está en su derecho de no contarme nada…-

-Pues conquístala –sentenció el ojiverde ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo -¿Cómo no, hombre? Eso se te da fácil…-

Roy sonrió antes de pedirle otra ronda al barman. No le había contado a Maes el tipo de relación que sostenía con la rubia hija de su maestro. Siendo sincero, ni siquiera él podía definir el lazo que lo unía a Riza.  
Sí Hughes supiera que había desflorado a Riza cuando era tan sólo una adolescente y que la última vez que la había visitado prácticamente la había forzado a estar con él en la biblioteca de su hogar, de seguro no le volvería a hablar.

-¡Estoy acabado! –bufó el moreno dejándose caer su cabeza sobre la barra. -¿Porqué no hablamos de otra cosa y me alegras el día?-

Maes sonrió ampliamente. Al parecer estaba esperando la oportunidad de hablar. –Me caso en tres semanas-

Roy abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Con esa tal Gracia?- Hughes asintió -¿Por qué tanta prisa?... ¡No me vayas a decir que la embarazaste!-

-Claro que no, idiota –se apresuró a aclarar el mayor –Es sólo que estoy enamorado y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella-

-Te has jodido… pero felicidades –optó por decir el de ojos azabache, mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo

-Tú también deberías buscarte una esposa-

Mustang soltó una carcajada divertido. En ese entonces no lo sabía, pero sería la primera de muchas veces en que escucharía aquellas palabras. –Ni de coña me caso tan joven…-

Ambos disfrutaban riendo cuando Maes observó su reloj -Eh, Roy, mira la hora que es… se nos hizo tarde. Volvamos antes que descubran que no estamos en los dormitorios-

Roy se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y seguir a su compañero que se había levantado y se apresuraba a salir del lugar.

Por suerte al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos tenía guardia hasta tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Roy despertó a eso del medio día con una leve resaca y muy inquieto. Había estado pensando en el maldito examen de alquimista y en el hecho de que otra vez no podría presentarse. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se desnudaba para meterse a la ducha.

Cuando terminaba de bañarse sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su dormitorio. Se colocó una camisa y pantalón antes de atender.

-Oficial Mustang, alguien lo busca en la entrada- otro joven militar le dio el aviso

El aludido alzó una ceja - ¿A mí? ¿Seguro? –

El joven asintió –Lo están esperando afuera del cuartel-

-Ok… bajo enseguida…-

Volvió hasta el baño a terminar de vestirse, preso de la curiosidad. ¿Quién podría estar esperándolo? Conocía a muy poca gente en Central y casi todos eran de la milicia.

Bajó con prisas hasta el lugar que le había señalado su compañero y buscó con la mirada algún rostro conocido que no encontró.

Fue un aroma lo qué llamó su atención. Un aroma demasiado familiar caló lo más profundo de su ser causándole un escalofrío justo antes de voltear y encontrarse de frente con la persona que lo aguardaba.

-Hola Roy… te estaba esperando-

-Riza…-

Apenas logró pronunciar su nombre con calma. La rubia estaba allí a su lado, vestida con un traje sastre negro muy ajustado a su figura y con una maleta en una mano. No pudo articular ninguna otra palabra ya que su mente se perdió entre los recuerdos de su último encuentro. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Ella lo observaba atentamente, esperando su reacción. Al ver que Mustang no decía nada, ella tomó la palabra.

-Necesito que hablemos de algo importante –un montón de ideas cruzaron la mente de Roy, desde que ella había ido a mandarlo al demonio por lo sucedido la última vez hasta que iba a jurarle amor eterno pese a todo lo sucedido. Lo último que pensó fue que ella quisiera hablarle de alquimia.

-Vamos a almorzar a algún lado en donde podamos hablar tranquilos –ofreció el hombre

-Está bien, pero… ¿podría dejar mi maleta en algún lado?. Pesa bastante-

Apenas había reparado en el detalle. De seguro Riza apenas había llegado a la ciudad.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte? –la rubia negó con la cabeza, Roy le sonrió suavemente –No quiero que te quedes en cualquier hotel tu sola. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro-

Mustang tomó la maleta de la joven y comenzó a caminar sin prisa. Ella se apresuró a su lado casi sin intercambiar miradas ni palabras. Llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad y pronto el hombre se adelantó a un gran local que tenía aspecto festivo. Riza observaba la escena atónita.

-¿Dónde crees que me llevas, Roy? –reclamó en un hilo de voz-

-Tranquila. No es lo que estás pensando- el moreno intentó aclarar de inmediato pero Riza siguió hablando.

-¡Pero es…!-

-Sé muy bien lo que es, Riza –anunció mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta con sigilo antes de volver a hablar -¿Hay alguien?-

Pronto apareció una mujer morena, de unos treinta años que, al ver a Roy, hizo un puchero antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. -¡Eres un ingrato, Roy-kun! No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado… en especial yo y Madame. Eres nuestro favorito-

-Lo siento, Vanessa. Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado –el hombre ni se inmutó ante la reacción de la mujer pero al ver a Riza notó lo incómoda que estaba -¿Podrías soltarme ya? No vengo solo-

Al instante la morena se alejó de Roy y observó a la pequeña rubia que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Riza estaba notoriamente sonrojada y se revolvía nerviosa y la mirada de la fémina no la ayudó.

-Por Dios, Roy-kun… ¡tienes novia!... apuesto a que Madame estará feliz-

Roy se sonrojó levemente. –Vanessa… shhhh….-

En eso hizo aparición otra mujer. –Es cierto, Vanessa. Deja de chillar de una vez y vete a tu cuarto que estás estorbando-

Mustang se volteo hacia la recién llegada. Una maciza mujer de casi cincuenta años, cabello oscuro, vestida y decorada despampanantemente.

-No me vengas con esa sonrisita, niño. ¿Sabes hace cuanto no venías a visitarme?-

-Perdóneme, Madame… de veras lo lamento mucho. No me dan muchos días libres en la milicia-

-Ya veo –murmuró ella no totalmente convencida pero aún así suavizó su expresión –Pero dime, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí? ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? –lo último lo agregó observando a Riza.

Roy tragó saliva antes de hablar –Ella es…-

-Sé quien es, Roy –miró a Mustang de soslayo y luego dirigió su mirada a Riza –Eres igual que tu madre, muchacha-

La rubia pestañeó perpleja -¿Conoció a mi madre?-

-A ella y a tu abuelo, pequeña. También oí hablar mucho de tu padre, aunque no tuve el honor de conocerlo. Por eso envié a Roy con tu padre cuando quiso aprender alquimia-

-Ya veo… -la rubia le sonrió a la mujer, le había simpatizado. Además de que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien de la familia de Roy-

-Madame… -Roy buscó la atención de la mujer –Riza vino a decirme algo importante, creo que voy a ocupar mi cuarto. Supongo que aún es mío, ¿cierto?-

La mujer arrugó la nariz –Claro que sí, hijo. Sabes que nadie ocupará tu lugar en esta casa-. El moreno sonrió y guió a Riza hasta la escalera –Mandaré a Vanessa a buscarlos cuando el almuerzo esté listo-

La pareja siguió rumbo al cuarto del varón en la segunda planta del lugar. Entraron en silencio y Mustang se apresuró a dejar la maleta de Riza en una esquina de la habitación. En seguida se sentó en la cama y le hizo un ademan a la rubia para que se sentara a su lado. Ella accedió con cierta resistencia.

-Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos – él habló, sin evitar tomarle una mano y acariciarla-

La joven se sobresaltó ante el contacto de su piel con la de Roy y lo miró a los ojos –Mi padre… ¿Qué te dijo antes de morir?-

El moreno recordó al instante –"Te dejo a mi hija". Él dijo que tu estabas al tanto de toda su investigación y me darías la información si confiabas en mi-

Riza suspiró -¿Porqué no me pediste que te dijera lo que sé?-

-No quise presionarte, Riza. No puedo obligarte a confiar en mi y lo acepto –el de ojos azabaches soltó en un suspiro sin mirar a la mujer. Le dolía aceptar aquello.

-Mi abuelo me comentó hace unos días que el examen de alquimista estatal será en dos semanas y estoy aquí para ayudarte-

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para el militar. Riza le iba a revelar todos los secretos de su maestro. Eso significaba que confiaba en él. Le apretó las manos con fuerza, incapaz de hacer o decir algo más.

-Roy… -ella murmuró su nombre con suavidad –No es tan fácil… mi padre dijo que solo alguien muy inteligente podría descifrar el código en el que dejo escrito todo –el pelinegro observaba atentamente a Riza hablar, analizando cada palabra que salía de sus labios –Debes empezar ya mismo si quieres dar el examen a tiempo. Confío en que puedes hacerlo, Roy-

Mustang suspiró pesadamente, pero estaba seguro de sus palabras. –No te defraudaré, Riza. Muéstramelo…-

La rubia se sonrojó. Nada era tan simple como parecía. –Busca lápices y papeles –anunció levantándose de la cama. Roy la imitó y empezó a escudriñar entre sus cosas, dándole la espalda a la joven. Ella no omitió palabra alguna.

-Aquí esta to…do –Roy anunció mientras se volteaba hacia ella. Se sorprendió ante lo que encontró: Riza estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, cubriéndose los pechos con un brazo y al borde de las lágrimas.

La excitación inicial de Roy ante la vista desapareció de inmediato al notar el estado de la joven. Dejó olvidados los cuadernos y lápices y se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Tranquila, Riza, tranquila. Estoy aquí, contigo…-

Ella se acurrucó en el masculino pecho y soltó el llanto que tenía reprimido hace días. Roy se quedó en silencio hasta que ella se calmó. De improviso ella se soltó del abrazo y le dio la espalda, dejando al moreno sorprendido ante la vista.

-Por Dios, Riza… -él no pudo evitar exclamar al ver la espalda de la rubia grabada con extraños símbolos y demases –Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?-

Eran demasiadas las preguntas que rondaban la mente del militar. Nunca creyó que su maestro sería capaz de llegar al extremo de dañar a su hija con tal de resguardar su respiración. ¿Acaso era la alquimia más importante que su propia hija?  
El amargo llanto de Riza era respuesta más que suficiente.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, Roy! –ella rogó con amargura en la voz -¡No entiendes lo difícil que es estar así ante ti! –

Aquella frase lo abofeteó. Al parecer Riza creía que sólo le interesaba el secreto de su maestro. Y estaba equivocada, no haría nada que ella no quisiese.

-No, Riza. No lo haré –el moreno se alejó de ella y se apoyó en el ventanal que daba hacia la calle. –Has venido aquí por voluntad propia, si no estás segura puedes irte y no te reclamaré nada. Si el precio de obtener la información es tu odio, no vale la pena-

Instantáneamente, Riza dejó de llorar. Así que esa era la razón por la cual Roy no le había pedido nada… quería que ella se lo ofreciera por su propia voluntad, sin presiones ni manipulación. Ella lo tenía claro: en el primer instante en que Roy le pidiese ayuda, ella se la habría entregado sin reservas. Roy lo sabía y no se había querido aprovechar.  
Tal vez si la quería, tal vez para Roy ella era más importante que la alquimia… no como había sido para su padre alguna vez.

-Lo siento –optó por decir la rubia, sin atreverse a mirar a Roy a los ojos –Esto me tiene muy atormentada. Quiero… quiero que seas tú el que conserve el secreto, Roy. Sé que lo utilizarás bien-

El moreno miró de reojo a Riza. Ni siquiera él estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, pero la mirada ambarina de ella le infundió nuevos bríos.  
Sería alquimista. Por él y también por ella. No permitiría que todo su sufrimiento fuera en vano.

Se acercaron lentamente y Roy se permitió acariciarle el rostro. -¿Estás segura? –preguntó por última vez y no hubo necesidad de palabras. La rubia se tendió boca abajo sobre la cama de Mustang, dispuesta a permitirle a Roy descifrar cada uno de los secretos allí escondidos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó: se había quedado profundamente dormida. Observó por la ventana y vio el sol empezando a esconderse por el oeste y el único ruido en la habitación era la respiración de Roy y el rasgar de una pluma con una hoja de papel. Se volteó un poco para observarlo y lo encontró completamente absorto concentrado y con el ceño levemente fruncido. De seguro estaba cansado, molesto y hasta decepcionado.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron y él sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo pedir que nos suban algo de comer –ofreció el militar al ver a Riza despierta.

Ella negó con la cabeza -¿Cómo vas?-

Mustang resopló cansado mientras movía la cabeza en negación. Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla a ella –Creo que necesitaré varios días para descubrir lo que tu padre quería decir… ¿Me darás ese tiempo?-

-Claro. Todo lo que necesites- Tal vez fue la sonrisa de la rubia o la situación en que estaban la que hizo que Roy se atreviera a besar en los labios a la muchacha. Ella lo miró confusa –Ey… ¿Y eso?-

El de oscura mirada le hizo caso omiso al comentario y siguió besándola –Te extrañaba…demasiado –confesó él –No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto-

Riza se acomodó de espaldas sobre la cama y Roy se tendió a su lado. Le acarició la piel del desnudo vientre y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto con su piel con las manos de él. –Roy… no podemos… tu madre…-

-Mi madre sabe que ya no soy un niño y también sabe que no traería a cualquiera a la casa-

La joven deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Roy a medida que desabotonaba la blanca camisa de él. Ella también necesitaba sentirlo cerca.  
Sin dejar de acariciarla, Roy se despojó de su camisa y sus pantalones quedando sólo con ropa interior. Tomó a Riza de la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo para hacerla sentir la potente reacción que provocaba en él. La rubia le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con ansias.

-Ay, Riza… Riza… -Mustang le murmuró al oído cuando sintió las manos de ella llegar a su entrepierna y apartarle los bóxer. Pronto ella se apartó para quitarse las pantaletas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno y con sus propias manos guió el miembro de Roy hacia su entrada.

El encaje fue simple, ayudado por la excitación de ambos. La rubia acariciaba el pecho de Roy mientras este la sostenía de las caderas para facilitar el vaivén de sus cuerpos y profundizar el contacto.  
Gemían despacio entre cada movimiento, disfrutando las sensaciones producidas y que no experimentaban desde hace meses. Roy sintió cómo ella se contraía en respuesta al placer que la inundaba, el sudor adornaba el cuerpo de ambos y el rubio cabello de ella se movía al compás de sus cuerpos. Ninguno de los dos quería que el momento acabase tan pronto: ella quería seguir sintiendo a Roy en su interior, haciéndola mujer con cada embestida y él disfrutaba del espectáculo de tener a Riza contorneándose sobre él.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven y debió reprimir un grito. Roy la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó con locura, mientras la sostenía de las nalgas y dejaba las últimas huellas en su interior.

Se quedaron tranquilos, disfrutando los últimos estertores de la pasión hasta que sus cuerpos se normalizaron. Mustang le acariciaba el cabello a la rubia mientras ella derramaba besos flojos en su cuello.

-Deberíamos continuar, Roy –murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados.

Roy apenas sonrió antes de responder –Acabamos de terminar, Riza. No estoy listo para continuar… dame unos minutos-

Ella soltó una carcajada –Me refería al estudio, ¿o es que acaso no quieres descifrar el código?-

-Sí, pero también quiero estar contigo-

No se dijeron nada más. Entre caricias se quedaron dormidos y el alba los encontró abrazados y felices.

* * *

¿¿Les gustó?? La verdad es que quería terminar luego de que Roy diera el examen, pero me alargué demasiado así que he decidido dejarlo para otro capítulo. Como ven, fue mucho menos lemon, pero me ha gustado el resultado.

Si tienen comentarios me envían mail, MP o review. Traro de tomar en consideración sus sugerencias ^^

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Las quiere, _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 27/04/2009. Aunque estaba listo hace rato en un cuaderno, pero debía pasarlo al PC.


	4. Cuarto Encuentro: Gracias

**Encuentros**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Hola a todos y todas. Hace mucho no pasaba por este fic y he querido retomarlo porque me siento en deuda con todos ustedes por sus reviews y su apoyo ante los difíciles momentos que me ha tocado pasar. A modo de agradecimiento, junto con las otras nuevas historias publicadas, les subo un capitulo mas de este fan fic.

Ya se nos acabó FMA y me dejó con gusto a poco con respecto al Royai, asi que no queda otra que saciar mis ansias de romance con un fan fic lemon que espero les guste. Ya veremos que sale ;)

Bueno, los dejo para que lean tranquilos. Más notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Encuentro cuatro: Gracias**

Fueron seis días de arduo trabajo pero habían tenido su recompensa. Roy Mustang había logrado descifrar todos los secretos de la alquimia de fuego que le había dejado su maestro grabado en la espalda de su única hija.

Riza dormía plácidamente sobre la cama del moreno cuando lo anterior sucedió y el joven oficial no encontró nada mejor que despertarla de manera un tanto sorpresiva. Buscó silente entre sus cosas un poco de hilo rojo y un par de guantes blancos y se puso a bordar en ellos el círculo de transmutación que acababa de aprender a usar. Finalmente, se los colocó y luego de concentrarse un poco crispó los dedos y logró encender en medio de la habitación un haz de fuego que, visto desde lejos, tenía una forma bastante particular.

La rubia despertó ante el chasquido y observó atenta del espectáculo ante sus ojos. Vio a Roy con los ojos cerrados, profundamente concentrado y en medio de la pequeña habitación flameaba mágicamente la palabra "Gracias" escrita en puro fuego. Sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía y se quedó observando al moreno hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Lo logré –él espetó bajito, en un hilo de voz –Lo logré, lo logré, lo logré…-

Ella se levantó de la cama sin cubrirse el torso desnudo y caminó hasta Roy. Le acarició el rostro y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

-Sabía que lo harías, Roy. Lo sabía-

Mustang aprovechó la cercanía y la alzó de la cintura en un abrazo. –Gracias por esto, Riza… Gracias por confiar en mí, por apoyarme… no sé cómo compensártelo-

-Aprobando el examen de alquimista y convirtiéndote en un gran y sabio militar. Cambiando la milicia y sus estúpidas ambiciones-

-Trato hecho –él le sonrió antes de besarla por última vez –Pero antes… creo que necesito comer algo. Y de seguro tu también-

Era cierto. Llevaban varios días encerrados casi sin probar bocado.

-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-

.

Había llegado el día.

El examen de alquimista nacional se llevaba a cabo a las 10 de la mañana en los cuarteles generales de Central City.

Riza Hawkeye permanecía en la ciudad ya que le había prometido a Roy esperar a saber sus resultados. Luego de eso, partiría de regreso a East City con su abuelo y seguiría con su vida normal.

Durante sus días en Central se había hospedado en el hogar de Madame Christmas junto a Roy, ayudándolo a practicar alquimia y esperando que, pese al corto tiempo de aprendizaje, este fuese suficiente para que aprobara el examen. Aunque debía reconocer que el moreno era increíblemente hábil, casi más que su propio padre. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana salieron rumbo al cuartel y un silencio incomodo se apoderó de los dos.

-¿Estás nervioso, Roy? –la rubia preguntó sin mirarlo mientras seguían caminando

-La verdad es que no. Es otra cosa la que me preocupa –Mustang reconoció mientras detenía su andar. Riza lo miró confusa y él prosiguió. -¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora? ¿Volverás a East City?-

Habían evitado conversar sobre ellos durante todos los días que estuvieron juntos, pero había llegado el momento. –Debo volver con mi abuelo, Roy. Hoy mismo si es posible.-

Aquella frase le había dolido al hombre, aunque se la esperaba. Retomó su andar sin mirar a la rubia. –Me gustaría que te quedaras, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte… Tal vez algún día…-

No pudo seguir hablando porque Riza lo besó en los labios. –No hablemos de esto ahora, sólo ve a dar tu examen. Te estaré esperando aquí cerca-

Cuando reparó en el lugar se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado hasta el cuartel general. Sin despedirse, Roy se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde serían las pruebas para los postulantes. Riza buscó un lugar en el cual sentarse y esperarlo. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar después. La rubia lo vio alejarse lentamente, deseando con todo su corazón que Mustang pasara el examen.

Se sentó pulcramente erguida y con las piernas juntas, dispuesta a leer un libro mientras esperaba el regreso de Roy. Intentó concentrarse en la lectura pero le fue imposible: el área de entrenamientos, que era en donde se realizaría el examen práctico de alquimia, estaba relativamente cerca por lo que podía ver y oír un sin número de trasmutaciones. Suspiró pesadamente y se revolvió el cabello, justo antes de un militar apareciera a su lado.

-¿Te molesta si me siento? –el recién aparecido pidió. Riza negó con la cabeza y el joven se sentó a su lado -¿Faltará mucho para que terminen con el examen?-

-Espero que no. Ya han pasado casi dos horas –bufó la mujer, ansiosa-

El militar escuchó atento y quiso seguir la conversación -He venido a esperar a un amigo, ¿y tú? ¿A tu novio tal vez? –al ver el sonrojo de Riza siguió hablando con una sonrisa picara –Creo que acerté. Por cierto, no me he presentado: soy el oficial Maes Hughes, mucho gusto.-

El de lentes le tendió la mano a la rubia, quien la aceptó con timidez -Riza Hawkeye, es un gusto también-

Ninguno supo que mas decir en ese momento. A esas alturas, no eran los únicos expectantes en el lugar. Varias decenas de personas se habían agolpado a esperar a sus seres queridos.

Se cumplían las dos horas desde el inicio del examen cuando los postulantes empezaron a salir. La primera en ponerse de pie y apresurar el paso hasta la entrada principal fue Riza. Maes le habló antes de que se alejara.

-Ey, Riza –le dijo, ella volteo a verlo –Espero a tu novio le haya ido bien… salúdalo de mi parte-

Ella se sonrojo por completo y ondeó la mano en señal de despedida antes de retomar su caminar–Lo mismo digo, espero tu amigo haya aprobado el examen-

La mayoría de los presentes se encontraba con sus conocidos, los abrazos de felicitaciones y de condolencias abundaban mientras Riza intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente y encontrar a Roy.

El moreno salió de los últimos, acompañado de unos militares. En tanto cruzó su mirada con Riza se despidió de ellos y se apresuró a su encuentro. Se observaron por unos segundos hasta que el hombre la abrazó por la cintura y la besó.

Ella respondió la caricia con los ojos abiertos, intentando descubrir en el semblante de Roy que había sucedido. Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y lo obligo a mirarla. -¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?-

Roy la observó con una sonrisa en el rostro –Aprobé. Soy alquimista estatal. Y fue gracias a ti, Riza.-

Se volvieron a besar, entre risas, mientras a lo lejos un joven militar de lentes sonreía divertido. –Vaya, yo que pensé que nadie estaría al pendiente de Roy –murmuró antes de alejarse, ya llegaría el momento de felicitarlo.

-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-

.

Caminaron de regreso hasta el hogar de Mustang, tomados de la mano sin hablar. Ambos sabían que les quedaban sólo un par de horas juntos y no querían desperdiciarlas.

Al llegar, Madame Christmas los recibió expectante y le bastó encontrarse con las amplias sonrisas de ambos para saber que a su hijastro le había ido bien.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Roy-boy –anunció sin perder su semblante serio, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo –Hoy no abriré el local. Tendremos una cena para celebrar-

-No es necesario, Madame. La verdad es que… -

-No me vengas con patrañas. Ya envié a las chicas a comprar las cosas, no tienes excusa. –Roy suspiró, no había forma de contrariar a Madame cuando tenía una idea en mente. La mujer le dio una mirada a Riza que se había quedado en silencio. –Y tu no me vayas a decir que regresaras donde tu abuelo. Ya he hablado con él y mandó a decir que celebres por él también-

-Ya entendimos, Madame. Ahora, ¿puedo subir a mi cuarto? Riza debe empacar sus cosas de todas formas-

La mujer levantó los hombros y siguió en lo suyo. Roy volvió a coger de la mano a Riza y la guió hasta su habitación.

-¿Te molesta si te dejo sola un poco? –le preguntó el militar al entrar a la habitación. La rubia lo miró extrañada –Necesito pensar un poco, volveré-

A la joven no le quedó más opción que aceptar. –Arreglaré mi maleta por mientras, no te preocupes por mí-

La observó por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta y salir del lugar sin darle más explicaciones a nadie. No volvió hasta la hora de la cena, dejando a Riza sumida en la tristeza.

-ooooooo-oooooo-ooooooo-

Luego de cenar inmersos en un terrible silencio, y justo antes de que Riza tuviera que partir a la estación, Madame Mustang subió a la habitación a hablar con ella.

-Debería ser uno de los días más felices para Roy, y no fue así. No creo equivocarme al pensar que es por tu causa-

La rubia bajó la cabeza apenada. No se había esperado un reclamo de parte de la madre de Roy.

La mujer siguió hablando. –Sé que no es tu culpa, pero mi hijo está sufriendo. ¿Por qué no te quedas en Central un tiempo? Tu abuelo estaría de acuerdo, además no estarías tan sola como en el Este-

-No quiero ser una carga para nadie –ella se apresuró a justificarse, sin estar del todo convencida -Sólo quiero lo mejor para Roy… él ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me siento en deuda con él.-

La morena sonrió con tristeza –Es una lástima que pienses así. Un amor como el de ustedes no se deja pasar… espero no se arrepientan después-

Quiso tirarse sobre la cama a llorar hasta que no le quedasen lágrimas, pero ya era hora de partir a la estación.

-ooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-

.

El tren a Ciudad del Este partía a las 21 horas. Eran las 20:30 cuando Roy y Riza llegaron a la estación, por lo que tenían un tiempo para hablar, para decirse todo lo que quisieran antes de la despedida.

El tren ya se encontraba en el andén, por lo que Riza acomodó su equipaje y volvió hasta el lado de Mustang, que estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas del lugar, siempre cerca del tren que debía abordar la rubia.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Fue Roy quién rompió el silencio.

-Perdón por lo de esta tarde –dijo sin mirarla –Necesitaba pensar y encontrar una razón de peso para pedirte que te quedaras. Y lo único que puedo decir es que te amo y quiero que te quedes conmigo. Puede que sea una petición egoísta, pero es el único argumento que encontré. Soy un idiota.-

Sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba un poco con las palabras del militar. –Tu madre me pidió que me quedara un tiempo en Central –Roy abrió los ojos asombrado –Pero, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ti y no volver a vernos. Ya eres un alquimista, estoy segura de que te irá bien en la vida, Roy. Si me quedara aquí, sólo sería una carga para ti… -

-¿En serio piensas eso? No lo puedo creer. ¿Te dije que te amaba y es lo mejor que tienes para decir?-

No pudo retener más las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer desde que había salido del bar de Madame Christmas. Salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño de la estación y estaba dispuesta a esperar allí hasta la hora en que saliera el tren. No soportaba tener que mirar a Roy a la cara y tener que romperle el corazón. Y ver como se rompía el suyo también.

Pero Roy no iba a quedarse así. Si iba a perder definitivamente a Riza, al menos tenía que tener una despedida decente. La siguió hasta el baño, esperó a que no hubiera nadie para ingresar y cerrar con llave desde dentro.

Se guió por los sollozos de Riza y la encontró dentro de uno de los cubículos. Abrió la puerta sin ceremonia.

-Déjame sola, Roy. No hagas esto aún más difícil –murmuró cansada, entre lágrimas-

-No. Si te vas a ir al menos déjame pasar estos últimos minutos a tu lado-

Riza dejó de luchar contra sí misma y le echó los brazos al cuello a Roy. Eran las 20:45. En 15 minutos se alejaría para siempre de él. Quiso decir algo, pero los labios de Roy sobre los suyos se lo impidieron y todo pensamiento cuerdo pasó a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que Mustang estaba temblando.

-Quiero creer que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto –le murmuró él mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo también te amo, Roy. No lo olvides –le susurró antes de volver a besarlo, con más intensidad que antes.

Por un momento olvidaron completamente el lugar donde estaban y las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y las caricias se hicieron más intensas. Las manos de él se perdieron por debajo de la blusa de Riza hasta llegar a sus senos. A ella le ardía la piel por donde el hombre la acariciaba.

El tiempo seguía pasando. Quedaban solo 10 minutos.

La rubia se apresuró a quitarle la chaqueta militar a Roy y desabotonarle la camisa. Volvió a recorrer su torso con ambas manos, intentando memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. Adentró una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior de él, Roy soltó un gemido cuando las manos de Riza acariciaron su miembro, haciendo aumentar su excitación.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Roy con la voz cortada. Riza asintió. Dejó de acariciar los senos la rubia y guió sus manos por las largas piernas hasta las bragas de la mujer. Las quitó con delicadeza para luego acomodar su propio pantalón y ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su sexo. Todo estaba listo. Un último beso antes de que él la alzara por las piernas y entrara en ella con suavidad.

Comenzaron un ritmo, con la certeza de que ambos disfrutaban del encuentro. En esos momentos, en que eran sólo uno no eran necesarias las palabras, sus cuerpos hablaban por si solos.

La sensación que le producía cada vez que Roy entraba y salía de su cuerpo era indescriptible. Esperaba que no fuese la última vez que estaba así con él, aunque su mente le recordaba que era un imposible.

-Quédate, por favor –susurró el moreno sin perder el ritmo. Gotitas de sudor adornaban su rostro, pero al ver con atención Riza pudo ver una lágrima deslizarse por el rostro de Roy.

No le respondió, no era necesario. Estrecho a la cintura del joven con sus piernas, profundizando el contacto. Sintió como llegaba al clímax y como él rápidamente la alcanzaba. Respiró hondamente, tratando de calmarse. Se había acabado el tiempo. Un tren sin retorno la esperaba.

-Te amo, Roy –le repitió.

-Y yo a ti –le respondió el moreno, con su miembro aún dentro de ella. Se retiró despacio y le devolvió la ropa interior a Riza, mientras aprovechaba de acomodarse sus propios ropajes. Le abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió silente siempre tras de ella.

Riza apresuró el paso hasta el tren y se acomodó en su asiento. Al mirar por la ventana distinguió a Roy de pie en el andén, con la mirada fija en ella. Sostuvieron la mirada hasta que la máquina comenzó a alejarse lentamente y se perdió en el horizonte. Mustang tuvo el instinto de correr tras el tren, pero sabía que sólo haría del momento algo aun más triste.

-Hasta pronto, Riza –murmuró mas para sí mismo, intentando convencerse de que no había sido la última vez que la tendría en sus brazos.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el cuarto capítulo, con el lemon sólo al final… no quise que este fic terminara con énfasis solo en el sexo y espero haberlo logrado.

Ojala haya sido de su agrado esta actualización. Cualquier cosa, sus reviews y mensajes son bien recibidos, mientras sean hechos de manera constructiva. Yo por mi parte, desapareceré por unos días ya que tengo el examen final de la universidad… y después volveré a tratar de recompensarlos con hartas actualizaciones :)

Cuídense y recuerden que siempre vuelvo…

Cariños de _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 18/agosto/2010


End file.
